


Paged

by milkteeth1



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Hospital, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: Henrik, Avery, and Edward try and get some sleep before shift.
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830505
Kudos: 2





	Paged

“God, sometimes I hate being a doctor,” Dr. Iplier whined, laying down on the empty gurney. “I’m so tired,”   


“You better not start speaking German again,” Avery warned, pointing her pen at Henrik, sitting up with her elbows. “Somebody always has to translate for you,”

“Not my fault, I always revert back when I’m tired, it’s my second language. I don’t know why it’s not Polish, though, that’s my first,” he pondered, running a hand through his hair. 

“English isn’t your second language?” Avery asked, looking at Henrik with a confused expression. He shook his head. 

“It’s my third,” 

“God, you’re smart. I couldn’t even learn Spanish in high school. I don’t know how I got past residency,” she said, smiling. 

“That’s because high school language teachers suck ass and don’t know their elbows from their ass most of the time,” Edward replied. “Now shut up, I want  _ some  _ sleep before my pager goes off again, I’m working a 30-hour shift here,”

And just like, someone’s pager went off, and they all shot up and looked down at them. Edward groaned, getting off the bed and running down the hallway. 

“Wait, what’s the page even for?” Avery shouted, getting off the bed and following behind. Henrik sat up on his gurney, watching them leave. 


End file.
